fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"I've seen a man transform into a raven before. Maybe with enough study..." (exp) *"If practice makes perfect, then an extra bit of practice is perfectly fine by me." (weapon exp) *"Ooh, mysterious object!" (Item) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"You fight really funny. We should try taking on the enemy together!" (team up) *"We all need a dream worth dying for. Or a death worth dreaming about! What's yours?" (dreams) *"You look happy as a hog! Were you out there playing with the crows too?" (happy) *"Hey, I'm bored! Got any ideas about how to pass the time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"All right. We'll sweep up the enemy with my curses and your skills!" (team up) *"I want to die a horrible, bloody death that's completely painless....I don't like ouchies." (dreams) *"Oh, no. I was just playing hide-and-seek with the nicest black cat. It's my lucky day!" (happy) *"I collect crow feathers. Maybe if I gather enough, I can fly. Fingers crossed!" (free time) Asking - Married *"Can I hold your hand, (name)? I'm having morbid thoughts." (promise) *"(name), you're as cute as a dead puppy. I'm head over heels for you!" (compliment) *"(name), I love you so much, my spleen hurts. ...I hope that's normal." (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And why are you trying to hide it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. I won't die a gory death just yet. And no curse will ever part us!" (promise) *"Woo-hoo! I've been told I grow on people. It's my secret power." (compliment) *"I love you too! Since that's settled, can I hex you so you can't look at other guys?" (love) *"Oh, I made this trinket out of dead animal parts. You want it? It'd look good on you." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name), why don't we have a little mock battle? I promise not to curse you!" (train) *"You look beat, (name). Want me to work out some knots? ...With a fork?" (concern) *"(name), can I get you anything using the horrible power of dark magic?" (gift) *"What's the future like, (name)? Do pegasi evolve into aquatic creatures?" (story) Replying - Child *"Okay, but my magic is kind of scary, so we should set up a safe word first." (train) *"Wow, you see right through me. ...Wait, does that mean I finally turned invisible?!" (concern) *"Really? How about a sick weapon I can use to maim people and protect you?" (gift) *"I mostly just sling curses and hang out with crows. But I'm not about to add deadbeat dad to my list of hobbies! I'll take care of you. Even if I die a horrible death, I'll protect you from the... Hey, why the long face?" (story) Level Up *"I’m a hex of a lot stronger now. GET IT?" (6+ stats up) *"My body is pulsing! I wonder if it’ll explode!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ooh, wow! When did I grow that?" (2-3 stats up) *"Nya ha! I didn't learn a thing!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm done growing... but still no sixth finger..." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This looks so silly! Can I keep it?" Armory *"Yay! Excessive spending!" (buying) *"Should we mention the hex or just sell it as is?" (selling) *"Ooh! Put spikes on it! Make it something brutal!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Do you think we could breed Risen in here? I love pets!" (misc) *"Wow! My blood's pumping so hard today, I think my thumbs might explode!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Robin. Taking a break to kick off a day of bloodshed?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. I sure do love lunchtime and ripping thumbs off!" (midday) *"Hey, Robin. You think I'll melt my eyeballs if I stare at the sunset?" (evening) *"Wow, Robin. Do you ever sleep? ...Wait, are you undead?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin! Good thing you lived to see it!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Isn't the blood-red sunrise great?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Hope you're having a sidesplitting day!" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. I love it when it gets dark. Spooky!" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You're not going to sleep yet, are you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin! Good thing you lived to see it!" (birthday) With Another Unit *"I want to die a horrible, bloody death that's completely painless. ...I don't like ouchies" (when asked about his dreams) Roster A Plegian dark mage with a fetish for bloodshed and an indelible grin. While disarmingly optimistic, he shows a gruesome lack of mercy while on the battlefield. The one with the lowest heart rate. Born November 13th. Help Description A harrowingly optimistic Plegian who loves blood. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Brace yourself." *"Go get 'em!" *"Try not to die!" *"Careful." *"Ooh, ugly!" *"Good times!" *"This ain't so bad!" *"Got you covered!" *"What do you need?" *"Ready?" Dual Strike *"Oopsie!" *"Have some more!" *"Me, me, me!" *"Just die already!" *"So long, sucker!" Dual Guard *"Nice try!" *"Close shave!" Critical *"Have some death!" *"Special delivery!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"I'm gonna kill you!" Defeated Enemy *"Ehehe!" *"Tee-hee!" *"Yeah, blood!" *"Line 'em up!" *"Bye-bye!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"Do that again!" *"That was awesome!" *"Wow!" Defeated By Enemy *"It hurts... so nice..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts